Pretend To Love Me
by BlueHot Chronicles
Summary: After the Battle Of Hogwarts, an unlikely pair form an everlasting bond. AU, Definitely OOC Percy. Ron, Hermione-Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretend To Love Me**

By BlueHot Chronicles

 _Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Author's Note:**

I wrote this story years ago (around 2010-2013) on a previous account. I've decided to clean it up a bit, edit here and there, and correct a few Potterverse mistakes I'd definitely made.

This was actually the first fiction (of any kind) that I _**ever**_ completed, and I was so proud of it. I'll try to leave all the mushy stuff… I don't want to completely destroy the first story I ever completed, and that was actually about 'love'.

 **Summary** :

After the Battle Of Hogwarts, an unlikely pair form an everlasting bond. AU, Definitely OOC Percy. Ron, Hermione-Bashing.

 **~~ 0 ~~**

 **Chapter One**

Lavender Brown looked up as her boss swept into the office. Percy Weasley had quit the Ministry before the fall of Voldemort, but after the war was over, he'd returned to work under his father in the Muggle Relations Department.

She knew of the slight strain that remained between him and his family; after all, Lavender had been working for Ron's brother - as his Personal Assistant - for the past nine months, and other than the slight discomfort she detected in him whenever one of his family members were nearby, he was a completely different man from the stuck-up boy he used to be.

The one thing Lavender knew for sure, was that she was head-over-heels in love with Percy Weasley, the arrogant git that no one could stand at Hogwarts. Except for Penelope Clearwater, whose affections he was currently trying to win back. Grrrr!

"Good Morning, Mr Weasley," she said rising from her desk, "Your father was here earlier looking for you. He left a note on your desk. Oh, Perkins handed in that report you requested, and here is your tea and scones," she concluded by flourishing her wand and conjuring his breakfast.

"Thank you, Miss Brown. Duplicate the report on that talking Pontiac Trans Am, and take the original to my father as soon as you are finished. That should be all for the moment."

"Yes, Mr Weasley," Lavender replied, and strolled out the room.

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

Lavender sat on the rustic log bench having her lunch, under one of the oak trees in the park belonging to the Ministry of Magic. It had been added after the war - the park that is - to help the workers unwind.

She sat alone on the bench, as the few other workers about, chose to stay away from her. She sighed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice; Lavender had become used to this treatment, but she just never could get used to the utter loneliness she had experienced after the war.

She never liked to think about the war, but it was inescapable due to the fact that she constantly had recurring nightmares of Greyback attacking her, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder, the tearing… the pain…

Lavender tore her mind from that memory with a shudder, and reached up to touch the scar there. It was slightly raised, but smooth and almost blended into her natural skin tone, but it would always be a reminder.

Thank the Gods, Greyback had been in his human form, so she would never turn, but she would always crave meat in her food. She was stronger than normal and could see in the dark, however, everyone whom she had ever called a friend or family had abandoned her.

Parvati, her best friend at Hogwarts - the one she had counted on to always be there for her - went on to University and never looked back. When Lavender's mother had come to visit her at St. Mungo's, she'd thought it was to collect her, instead, Mrs Brown had disowned her, forbidding her to ever return home.

Devastated and in need of support, she had turned to those she'd thought were her friends; Parvati, Padma, Seamus and Dean - she just couldn't face Ron, or his friends Harry and Hermione, who had never liked her.

None of them had wanted to tarnish their name by associating with a part Werewolf, Lavender guessed. She wasn't dangerous as far as she knew, and besides, everyone still liked Bill Weasley. So why was she continuously being persecuted?

For a year and a half, she did odd jobs - when she could get them - so that she could pay her rent. Older students, men who remembered her before they left Hogwarts, propositioned her constantly, but she denied everyone of them, holding out on the hope that she would be able to piece together her life one day.

The odd jobs became fewer and far between, and when the time came for her to choose between eating or paying rent, she decided to owl a letter to her last hope. Neville Longbottom - though they'd never been friends - would have helped her, but she had been kicked out of her small, dingy apartment in Knockturn Alley during winter and never got his reply.

Terrified and freezing, she wandered for two weeks, sleeping in the gutters and dead-ends on Knockturn Alley, using her wand to keep warm and drink water.

At first she'd begged for work, then for knuts and sickles until finally, begging for food. She couldn't resort to stealing, once, she had tried to Accio an apple from a street vendor, but she'd felt so guilty she put it back and ran.

Lavender fought to hold out, hoping to see Neville coming to help, but she knew, deep down, he would never come to Knockturn Alley on his own. Tears blurred her eyes as her last hope disappeared, then with one last spark of Gryffindor defiance, she knocked and called at every door until one finally opened. Unfortunately – or maybe not – it was the door of Madam Mia's; Knockturn Alley's only brothel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lavender spent almost six months working for Madam Mia, but the first month was the hardest part as she'd had no choice but to sell her body to survive. Then one day, one of the other girls noticed that Lavender was good with charms for her own hair, clothes and make-up, and asked her for help.

That was the last time Lavender had sex unwillingly, or for money. She convinced Madam Mia to pay her to beautify and improve her girls, which she did skilfully. This encouraged two of the other girls; Ivy, to train them to walk with good posture, and Mitzi, to teach them to ' _converse eloquently'_.

This created an upsurge in respectable-(ish) gentlemen callers, which allowed Madam Mia to rename her brothel Mia's Escort Agency, moving out of Knockturn Alley and onto Niptuck Lane, the aristocratic side street of Diagon Alley. The three girls worked collectively, allowing Madam Mia to bask in the glory while they willingly worked anonymously, steadily building their individual wealth which would one day allow them to start their lives anew.

Then one day, Percy and two of his brothers, Charlie and George, came into the agency; this was during an impromptu meeting in the reception area, with Lavender, Ivy and Mitzi while Madam Mia observed - learning what she could like the rest of her girls. These three ladies were meant for bigger and better things, and Mia was proud of them.

Lavender spotted George first, and ducked under the desk unaware that Percy had already seen her. Ivy and Mitzi immediately took over, with no hint of giving away their friend, even though they didn't know the reason for her actions.

The girls ushered George and Charlie to the Ladies Lounge, while Percy was ushered to the waiting room by Madam Mia, who left for lunch immediately after, forgetting that Lavender was hiding under the reception desk.

She had been crawling on her hands and knees to go to their private lounge area, in the room behind the reception desk, when she heard a voice behind her.

"It's Lavender isn't it… Lavender Brown?"

Embarrassed to be caught in such a position she slowly rose from the floor and turned, and there stood Percy, with a quizzical look on his face.

"You were Ron's girlfriend at Hogwarts, if I'm not mistaken?"

"No, you're not. You're Percy Weasley, right?"

"Correct in one," he replied with a smile, "so this is where you've been hiding. I've been looking for you since the war ended."

"You…you've been looking for me, really?" she asked, disbelief written on her face, "Why? Everyone I've known has been avoiding me"

At her words he lost his smile, a look that seemed like concern flashed over his face, "I wanted to thank you. Thank you for saving my brother's life that day."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused "I fought just like everyone else, I don't think I _actively_ tried to save any of your brothers in particular."

"Do you remember what happened before…" he trailed off, and glanced at her neck then quickly looked away.

"No," she replied softly, "No one ever told me how I fell off the battlements. I just remember seeing Greyback's face coming toward me while I lay there..."

Aware of her discomfort, he asked gently, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Sure," she caught sight of Ivy and Mitzi returning, "Great timing guys, do you mind holding the fort while I have a chat with Mr Weasley in the lounge?"

"Go on honey, we've got this. You hardly take breaks anyway," Ivy answered, while Mitzi nodded in agreement.

When they were seated comfortably Lavender summoned one of the house-elves, "Dom."

A male house-elf wearing a black tea towel, with the agency's logo appeared.

"Mistress Brown called Dom" he intoned in an unusually deep voice for a house-elf.

"Yes, bring us some drinks and have Sub prepare my usual snack please,"

"At once, Mistress Brown," he replied, before he vanished.

Lavender turned to Percy who looked like he wanted to ask about the house-elf's voice and their names, but visibly shook himself and she bit back a smile.

Before they could continue their conversation, Dom returned with their drinks.

"Sub has placed Mistress Brown's snack in her room under a stasis charm."

"Thank you Dom, and tell Sub I said thanks as well."

"Yes, Mistress Brown," Dom replied before he returned to watching over the girls in the field at the back.

"I know I didn't ask what you drink," Lavender stated, as she poured drinks into two glasses, "but I hope you don't mind elf made wine."

"That's fine with me," Percy replied, humbly accepting his glass and taking a sip, waiting for Lavender to relax beside him on the sofa.

This seemed like a very different version of Percy, compared to the Head-boy she remembered at Hogwarts. Lavender took a few sips of her wine, before turning in her seat toward him.

"Why are you here Miss Brown, how did you get here?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, shaken by his directness. She hadn't been expecting that question yet; she placed her drink on the coffee table, and turned back to him licking her lips nervously. She didn't know where to start, and she fidgeted a little, but Percy was patient and he waited in silence. Finally working up the courage she took a deep breath and began.

"When I left St. Mungo's I tried to move on with my life. Everyone I had trusted had abandoned me. I won't go into details, so in short; I became part werewolf, a dangerous _half-breed_. I couldn't get or keep a job, I was thrown out of the room I was renting, and I ended up at Madam Mia's brothel in Knockturn Alley."

Lavender took hold of her drink and sipped, elf made wine usually helped to keep her calm. She knew her eyes were undoubtedly emanating a glow of molten gold. She peeped at Percy through her reddish-blonde tresses uncertainly, but he looked back at her with a slight smile of understanding.

"Bill." His only comment as he sipped at his drink.

"I've never realized just how hard it was for Professor Lupin," she continued softly, "and I'm only part werewolf, I don't even change on the full moon."

"You and I were never friends Miss Brown, but you were my brother's girlfriend, why didn't you contact him?"

"Ron and I aren't friends anymore. Not since we broke up in our sixth year. In fact we never really tried to get to know one another to be friends," she ended hesitantly, her cheeks flaming.

"Oh," he exclaimed softly, "I understand."

"Mr Weasley," she looked into the glass she held on her lap, "why did you say I saved your brother?"

"Because you did," Percy replied, placing his empty glass on the coffee table and turning to face her, "It was a few minutes after… after… Fred died. Rookwood had been the one who cast the explosion curse that caused his death and I went after him. He was heading for the great hall, and he started to taunt me, saying that he was going to kill the other one. I knew he meant George, so I cut him off and forced him toward the battlements instead." He paused and leaned forward to balance his arms on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"When I finally thought I had him, another Death Eater - I can't remember who - distracted me, but not before I saw George. He was fighting along with you, Miss Patil and Professor Trelawney. You were casting spells over the battlements. Rookwood was close enough to cast his spell and I yelled out to George, he didn't hear me but you did. You turned and saw Rookwood aiming at George the same time I took care of the other Death Eater I was fighting. You pushed George out of the way, and I cast a stunning spell at Rookwood, but his exploding curse hit the floor in front of you. I only realised you were blown off the battlement when the dust settled. You saved my brother's life Miss Brown, I owe you everything. I love my brothers and my family had already lost Fred, I couldn't let them lose George too, not after everything I put them through. They didn't deserve that and I know this is not enough, but thank you Miss Brown, thank you so much."

Lavender looked at Percy as he cleared his throat, staring resolutely at his hands wringing together in front of him.

"No, Mr Weasley," she paused as she waited for him to look at her, "thank you," she whispered, her voice quivering as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked, perplexed.

"Ever since I woke up in St. Mungo's I've felt like I was just an unwanted burden, and… a… victim. Yes… a victim. No one has ever thanked me for my part in the war before. Not that I was expecting it. I wasn't fighting for the 'thank you' or the medals. But I have felt like a victim for so long, it feels great to have someone appreciate the small part I played. So thank you, Mr Weasley."

Tears running freely down her face, she leaned over and kissed him lightly on his reddening cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

From the moment he found her, Lavender's life had changed. She left her job – on good terms with offers to return by Madam Mia – at the agency when Percy offered her a job to work for him as his Personal Assistant, which would require her to be at his home office or at the Ministry with him.

There were a few who tried to prevent her employment, but Percy stuck with her through it all, and even had the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, intervene on her behalf. They quickly became good friends, yet were able to maintain a comfortable working relationship.

Lavender brushed lightly at a few crumbs on her muggle work clothes. She and Percy had agreed to show their enthusiasm for muggle culture, and decided to wear muggle clothing to work on weekends, and also when they were going into the field to make contact with muggles.

She found that she loved muggle clothing as much as, maybe even more, than the cloaks and robes of their world. Today, she'd chosen to wear a cream coloured blouse, tucked into a high-waist, black pencil skirt that reached just above her knees with a cream coloured belt fitted below her ample breasts.

On her feet, she wore cream coloured pumps with a black bow on each toe. She knew it might be considered a bit too sexy for work but she was Lavender Brown. This past year and a half with Percy, she had regained her confidence and fell in love with a great man.

Hermione Granger might have been the so called Gryffindor Princess and Know-it-all, but she – Lavender Brown – was the Diva of Gryffindor. Watch out Percy Adelaide Weasley, soon you're going to say ' _Penelope who?'_ because Lavender Persephone Brown was back!

 **~~ 0 ~~**

It was the end of the work day, and Lavender was neatening up her desk when Arthur Weasley came through the door.

"Hullo there, Miss Brown, Percy's in his office still?"

"Good Afternoon, Mr Weasley. Yes he is and he's been expecting you."

She continued clearing her desk, when Arthur entered Percy's office shutting the door behind him. They were most likely discussing The Gathering, an event the Weasleys started holding after Arthur's ascent in ranks at the Ministry. Percy wanted Arthur to invite the Clearwaters and their daughter, Penelope, so he could persuade her to take him back.

After his father had left, Percy exited his office looking agitated.

"Is everything alright, Percy?" They were usually on first name basis in after work.

"Not really," he replied giving her a thoughtful look, "Let's go home where there's more privacy. You might even be able to help me."

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

"You want me to _what_?!" Lavender shrieked, staring crossly at Percy.

"Please, please… _please,_ Lavender. Just for a few days, or weeks, until she agrees to take me back."

"Percy, how does my pretending to be in love with you, help you to get Penelope?"

"It's one of the things I noticed during my sixth year at Hogwarts. Penelope had thought that Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and a few of her Ravenclaw friends had liked me, and in some twisted way that inspired her to want a relationship with me."

"Hermione had a crush on you?" Lavender asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," he scoffed, "none of the others either. I don't even know where she got that idea; girls don't usually pay attention to me."

Lavender was thrown for a moment at his comment. He sounded confused at the fact that Penelope thought girls liked him, in other words, he expected girls to ignore him.

Wow, this… this was amazing! Percy Weasley had no idea that he was one gorgeous mother…

"Anyway, back to our original topic. Will you come to The Gathering, and pretend to be in love with me?" he asked again.

"I don't know, Percy. I'm not too fond of the idea of hanging all over you, while you ignore me for someone else," Lavender replied with a pout.

"It won't be like that, I promise. This will be more like a date where we'll both pay attention to each other, but I just need you to go just a little bit further. What do you think?" he begged with big round puppy dog eyes.

Lavender rolled her eyes, and chuckled, "Fine, but I'll be the one to choose what we wear, and I'll be giving you a complete make-over. If I have to look gaga over you, then you need a new wardrobe."

"Thanks, Lavender," he gushed, relieved, "we'll go to Twilfitt and Tattings tomorrow,"

"We'll be going into muggle London as well," Lavender cut in, "when I said a complete make-over Percy, I meant it."

Excited about their plan for Penelope, Percy grabbed her shoulder and kissed her on her cheek, "See you in the morning Lavender," and rushed into his room to banish most of his clothes to his trunk at the Burrow.

Lavender left, to enter her apartment across from his, a smirk of triumph on her face.

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

At Twilfitt and Tattings, Lavender chose different cloaks and robes that flattered his new frame. After the war, Percy had started walking and swimming - added to his training with the Order - to build his stamina, resulting in not only newfound energy, but in a lean muscular build.

Percy was not as built as his brother, Charlie, but with all the physical activities and his new muscular frame… his stride and overall façade seemed almost sensual and feline whereas Charlie was just a sexy hulk.

In a muggle shopping mall, Lavender chose new dark denim jeans, t-shirts, dress shirts, aviator jackets, trousers, fitted suits (navy, charcoal and grey), oxfords, loafers, monk-straps and boots. She also picked out two everyday wrist watches - a metal and leather weekend watch, shock and water resistant - and finally a sophisticated watch made of rose gold to interchange according to his dress code.

Percy was currently paying for his items, while Lavender stood silently waiting. She was completely gobsmacked, he looked so utterly delicious in the right kinds of muggle clothing, she'd made him agree to them both wearing muggle clothing for The Gathering. A soft growl of appreciation actually rumbled through her when he tried on the last outfit.

She couldn't wait for The Gathering, when she would have the chance to throw herself at him, at his request of course. Lavender couldn't understand what he saw in Penelope, she was plain, prissy and snobbish. A small part of her said, _maybe that's what he likes,_ but she pushed the thought away.

She loved Percy; he treated her like a lady, cared about her well-being, and most of all he cared about his family. A man who cares for his family is a man worth keeping; if Percy gave them a chance at a romantic relationship she would fight any woman… or man to keep him.

She was pulled from her thoughts by his voice calling to her.

"So is there anything else I'll need to get?"

"There are just two things left, first we'll need to visit my stylist."

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

The stylist gave Percy a short, shag haircut. He, the stylist, said that the cut was achieved by using a haircutting razor to create movement and texture in Percy's hair. Lavender could tell that Percy had no clue what he meant.

The perimeter of the cut was finished with a shattered effect, giving it a lean, casual look. The point and angle of the sideburns enhanced his strong cheek bone, with a bit of facial scruff, which created a unique look on him.

As far as Lavender was concerned it looked like a perfectly cut bang, brushed slightly diagonal. Whatever. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him for long as they walked to an apparition point, unaware of the stares they attracted looking like the picture-perfect couple they made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They were sitting on his sofa sipping on cold pumpkin juice, when Percy turned to her, puzzled.

"I thought you said there were two other things I had to get. The haircut was one, what was the other?"

"Practice, for both of us actually. We're going out as a couple tonight, and you need to practice looking at me affectionately in front of a crowd. We're meeting Ivy, Mitzi and their dates for seven o'clock at The Mysty Haze, so we have plenty of time to get ready."

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

"Lavender! Over here!" Mitzi called to her, as they entered the nightclub and weaved their way through a group of dancing witches and wizards – Lavender swore she saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini – toward the circular seating her friends occupied.

As soon as they had apparated in front of The Mysty Haze, Percy had grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers and gave her conspiratorial grin. He looked so gorgeous in a long-sleeved grey, v-necked jumper and black denim jeans, parting the crowd with his panther-like stride. Now, as they got closer to the table, she watched as Ivy and Mitzi grinned openly at their joined hands. When they sat down, Ivy launched into an immediate interrogation.

"Please introduce us to your extremely sexy date Lavender, nice get-up," she purred ignoring Percy's blush, "what's his name? Where does he live? How much does he earn?"

They ordered Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey, while continuing with the interrogation.

"Does he have two brothers? One for me, he must dig stunning witches, and the other for Mitzi – as you can see she's just as gorgeous as I am – who also wants the answers to those questions." Ivy clapped her hand once and pointed at them, "go!" She and Mitzi propped their chins on their hands and waited with wide grins.

"Ivy, Mitzi, this is Percy Weasley. My best friend, my boss and my date tonight," she paused, and raised an eyebrow mockingly, "he has a plethora of brothers," she paid no attention to Percy as he snorted into his drink, "all extremely fetching and single, except for Ron of course, and Bill has been widowed since the war. I thought you guys brought dates?"

Mitzi gestured with her hands, "Look around honey, loads of potential dates just waiting to introduce themselves."

The night passed amiably, with Percy paying special attention to Lavender. Setting off the girls to sigh and comment on his gallantry. An upbeat tune was playing and all three girls dragged him to dance teasing and tormenting him playfully.

Eventually the girls were taken away by two charming males, leaving Percy and Lavender to slow dance, blatantly flirting after consuming so much alcohol. The only glitch for the night, was when a witch Lavender didn't know tried to cut in and dance with Percy, causing her to growl at the bitch and hurling her into the group of dancers where she had seen Draco and Blaise. Percy, unaffected in his drunken state, grinned at her and pulled her body flush against his as they continued their dance.

 **~~ 0 ~~**

Lavender was pleasantly tipsy by the time they apparated to their apartments.

"Thank you so much for making me look doable Lavender," Percy slurred as he fumbled with his wand to take down the wards over his door, "I had a great time tonight."

Lavender giggled as she removed hers as well, being part werewolf, she wasn't as drunk as Percy; she would have had to drink more. Much more.

"Thank you for making me feel like a lady tonight," she turned to him as she heard him exclaim after successfully removing his wards.

"As my final exploit tonight," he slurred as he staggered over to her, his hair falling into his eyes, "there's one last thing I must do to make my practice session complete, my lady,"

Without warning he pushed her against her apartment door and at her gasp of surprise, kissed her open lips.

Hours, days, or was it months passed as she was subjected to the most passionate kiss she had ever received. He fervently devoured her lips, searing them, and she moaned as their tongues twisted erotically.

As the kiss slowed he nibbled her bottom lip before slowly backing away. An emotion flashed in his eyes, but was gone before she could read it. His lips tilted up in a tiny smile as he looked at her with hooded eyes walking backward to his open door.

"I guess we know for sure now that everyone will be fooled into thinking we're intimate, or that you can even love someone like me. Goodnight, Lavender."

As he closed the door silently, Lavender – who was still pressed against the wall – fought to keep her tears from falling. Her lips were still tingling from his kisses. She'd never noticed that, as he had walked backward, he never staggered once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Damn chick, you look fine!" her mirror commented, "now turn around, let me see that ass," Lavender rolled her eyes and turned **.**

 _ **That's what I get for letting Ivy charm my mirror.**_

"Not bad, but you should really do something about your face, it looks jacked up."

"Do you mind? I haven't put on my make-up yet, and I've been crying my eyes out all night," Lavender replied flinging her hands up in frustration.

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Whatever! Wait until I put my makeup on, _then_ you can comment on my face."

Ignoring her mirrors' mutterings, she looked at the muggle dress she chose to wear. It was off white, strapless and floor length. The top of the dress cupped her breasts while the skirt was cinched just below her breasts and fell in loose waves to pool on the floor.

Her jewellery were white diamond stud earrings, a platinum diamond studded choker and a broad diamond studded bracelet to match. Her high-heeled shoes were silver and open-toed, the horizontal band holding her toes were studded as well, but they only peeked out when she walked.

She charmed make-up onto her face to a "much better!" from her mirror. She used 'Cadent _Solveris'_ and ' _Laevis fluctui'_ charms on her hair to fall loosely away from her face in soft glossy waves to her waist.

"Just perfect as always, boo," her mirror stated, with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, too bad Percy doesn't want this kind of perfect," she mumbled sadly, as she tucked her wand into an invisible holster on her arm.

With one last look at her appearance, she took a deep breath and walked out of her apartment, warded her door and knocked on Percy's.

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

They arrived at the burrow for The Gathering, immediately turning heads. Men gazed lustfully at Lavender, who looked stunning in her muggle evening dress, while the younger ladies stared longingly at Percy who was dressed in a fitted black suit, with a cream dress shirt underneath and one of his new pairs of monk-straps.

When she had knocked on his door earlier, he had opened it looking frustrated, instantly pulling her through the door and asking her to help him dress. At first she had been awkward and shy, but when it appeared that he didn't remember their kiss the night before, she relaxed and picked out a suit that would complement her dress.

Lavender had decided the night before, as she sobbed into her pillow, that when Percy proposed to Penelope, she would return to The Agency or start her own business.

She couldn't deal with the thought of working with Percy, loving him, only to watch him move on and love another woman. So tonight she would not _pretend_ to love him. Tonight, she was going to show Percy Weasley what he would be walking away from, she would show how much she loved him whether he was aware or not.

As it was done in pureblood wizarding circles, Percy had his arm out, palm down as her hand rested lightly atop it, keeping his hand free in case he needed to grab his wand quickly. They circled the room – a great ballroom had been added when the burrow was renovated – greeting those they met and conversing warmly.

They were both sipping on elf made wine and talking together softly, making blatant - as blatant as pureblood society would allow - displays of affection, when Lavender noticed Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors she recognized from her school days, glaring at them stonily. On closer inspection, she realised that it was her they were glaring at.

Turning her back on them she said to Percy, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I be the lady on your arm tonight, Percy. It seems that your brother and his wife don't agree with your choice," she paused for a moment then said quietly, "I think you should let them know that you really love Penelope."

 _Great Lavender! Just fucking great! Why don't you dig your grave a little deeper?_ _Shut the hell up!_

"Penelope can wait, my brother and his wife have no say in whom I wish to court, and you are my only focus tonight, Lavender." Percy stated heatedly. A soft instumental began to play, and Percy took her hand, "may I have this dance, my lady?"

With a wary mien, she accepted his hand and he guided her slowly around the area cleared for dancing.

"Why aren't you smiling at me, Lavender?" he asked softly, "you promised you would shower me with love and affection tonight. I must admit I was eagerly looking forward to it."

Her breath caught in her throat at his remark. Was he serious or was this part of the game? Whatever it was, it made her heart soar. Percy really was paying perfect attention to her tonight, so whatever this was, she was going to bask in every moment of it.

Lavender gazed up at him, beaming, "Well I definitely can't disappoint you, now can I? After all, I really am enjoying your attentions, Mr Weasley."

He chuckled softly in response, drawing her closer and they continued their slow rotations.

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

After bringing her a fresh drink, and a small plate of appetizers, Percy left her to speak with his father and the Minister about work matters. Lavender sat at a small table that was cut off from the others; she was tired of everyone staring at her, especially those who, no doubt, thought she would transform into some hideous monster and maul them.

 _Idiots!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Lavender?" Ron appeared at her table with an ugly sneer, "I hope you don't think you can fool Percy into thinking you're a lady, because we both know you're not."

"What I do with or _to_ Percy, is _none_ of your business, Ron," she replied disdainfully, "and you know nothing about me."

"Oh yeah, I suppose you really weren't a whore on Knockturn Alley then," he replied scathingly as he leered at her. Hermione interrupted just then, "Ronald, what are you… oh, hello Lavender." She intoned starchily.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" she asked politely.

If she thought Hermione would have better comportment, she was wrong. How could she forget that Hermione Granger had never liked her?

"I don't know what you think you're doing here with Percy… _Lav-Lav_ , but I'll have you know, as of a few minutes ago, you're no longer relevant to him," Hermione said nastily, "Did you really think you could compare with Penelope Clearwater?"

Lavender sat in shock as Hermione continued with her spiteful tirade.

"You never cared about Ronald, and you don't care about Percy. All you've ever cared about was yourself. I suppose now that the Weasleys are advancing in the ministry you thought you could snare yourself an affluent wizard. Forget it _Lav- Lav_ , why don't you go back to your so called _Agency_ and leave my husband and his brothers alone."

By the end of Hermione's outburst Lavender eyes were glowing eerily. For the first time since she was mauled, she battled a murderous rage. She wanted to rip this bitches' head from her shoulders and make Ron watch. Vaguely aware of Ron dragging Hermione out of her reach and pulling his wand, she rose from the table and went in search of Percy.

She stood in a quiet hallway breathing deeply and unevenly. When she was sure she was in control, she resumed her quest to find Percy. It was by chance really, that the first door she pushed open would be the one leading to a view of Percy and Penelope locked in an embrace, kissing gently.

Lavender must have made a sound because Percy looked up somewhat startled. His mouth opened and closed, but she didn't wait to hear if he managed to speak. She couldn't take anymore rejection, not today. She turned and fled the house, tears hindering her vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tears were blurring her vision as Lavender ran from the burrow. She heard someone call her name, but didn't look back. Her arm was grabbed from behind, she turned, still hoping to see Percy, but was taken aback to see Neville Longbottom gazing worriedly at her.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, "are you alright?"

She shook her head mutely, fighting her sobs as tears fell.

Always a gentleman Neville held his arm out to her, "Allow me escort you home, Lavender."

Grateful for his kindness she took his arm and both disapparated from the burrow.

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

Neville held her as she cried her heart out, after they got back to her apartment. He didn't say anything, and he didn't throw a barrage of questions at her. When her crying slowed to shuddering gasps, he gently put a handkerchief in her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly

Lavender didn't need much more encouragement than that. She started from the day Percy came into the Agency, the things he said, the way he treated her compared to everyone else and how her feelings for him had developed into love.

"It doesn't matter anyway; he loves _her_ , Penelope Clearwater. What does she have that I don't? I've had lessons with Ivy and Mitzi and I've started studying again because I wanted to be able to keep up with him. I wanted him to notice me," she cried miserably, "I guess Ron and Hermione were right, what would he possibly see in me? Once a whore, always a whore," she ended, quietly resolute.

"Listen Lavender, I know we've never really been friends, but I can honestly say that I've never seen you that way," Neville replied pouring her a glass of Ogden's she left on her coffee table for visitors.

"I do wish I was able to get to Knockturn Alley sooner, but by the time I realised you hadn't replied to my letter, gran got really sick and I had to take her to St. Mungo's for a long stay."

"You came to find me?" Lavender asked, dazed.

"Of course I did, we're Gryffindors! We need to stick together, and look out for one another."

"I wish you'd found me too," she whispered as she burst into tears once again, brooding on how cruel fate could be sometimes.

It was close to midnight when Neville rose to leave. Lavender walked him to the door, extremely grateful to him. He had stayed and made sure she was better, making her laugh as he relayed some of his days at Hogwarts and how many cauldrons he exploded in Professor Snape's class.

At the door she placed a hand on his arm, "Thanks so much for making me feel better Neville. Please owl me whenever you wish if you need anything. You took really great care of me tonight, and I'm so grateful."

"Payment is never needed between friends," Neville scoffed with a smile, "besides, it was my pleasure."

Her eyes were full of gratitude as she stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek, "Thank you anyway. Good night, Neville."

"Good night, Lavender," he replied as he disapparated.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Percy appeared suddenly, having removed a Disillusionment Charm.

"So Longbottom _took really good care_ of you tonight, did he?" he jeered, his face contorted in resentment, "Did you go back to your old job without telling me, Lavender?"

She gaped at him for a moment, hurt warring with anger, without a word to him, she slammed the door in his face.

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

Percy apologized the next morning, blaming his ire on a bottle of firewhiskey he shared with his brothers.

"I know that's no excuse, and I'm really sorry, Lavender. Will you forgive me?"

He looked so pathetic – his hair sticking up at odd angles – like he had been up all night puking his stomach inside out, that she forgave him. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done, and they parted that Sunday morning in a tense silence; Lavender, to prepare a lunch for Ivy and Mitzi who were coming over, and Percy to survive the after effects of drinking himself into oblivion.

It was past noon when the girls arrived for their get-together. They were halfway through lunch when Mitzi jumped up alarmed.

"Damn it! I forgot the butterbeers. You guys finish up, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply she left the apartment to disapparate.

Ivy helped Lavender to clean the dishes with magic as soon as they were finished. When they settled on the sofa she turned to her in concern, "Okay honey, you've been quieter than normal. What's wrong? Did you and that delicious man of yours have a fight?"

"He's not my man Ivy, he never was. In fact he's with someone else," Lavender replied softly, "I was just helping him to win her back, and now he has."

There was a moment of silence then...

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Ivy intoned slowly, her eyebrows arched in disbelief, "where the hell is the Lavender Brown I caught a glimpse of that night at the club? Here I was thinking ' _this bitch is the shit!'_ and you let Him GO!"

"I tried!" Lavender cried in frustration, "He doesn't want someone like me Ivy! He wants prim, proper and pasty and I'm not like that, he wants Penelope. He always wanted her," she whispered in defeat, "I love him Ivy. I can't…I can't continue to work with him now that I know they're back together."

She didn't think she had anymore tears to cry, but there they were, rolling down her cheeks.

Ivy inched closer and wrapped her arms around her, "Well, you can always come back to Mia's Agency; we miss you anyway," she said finally, "as soon as Mitzi gets back we'll get drunk off those butterbeers."

"Butterbeer isn't strong enough for us to get drunk," Lavender sniggered, "definitely not for me."

"That's okay honey, we'll pretend, and then we're going to sing the house down. Didn't you say Percy was nursing a hangover?" Ivy replied naughtily, "what's wrong with him? Doesn't he know there are sober-up potions for that?"

Lavender shrugged innocently, "I may have forgotten to put it in his coffee this morning."

They were still laughing when Mitzi returned with the butterbeers.

"What's so funny?" she asked, out of breath, but didn't wait for a reply as she sat on the other side of Lavender, "who's the pasty looking chick I saw going into your man's apartment, Lavender?"

The rest of the evening would have been a bust if Ivy hadn't wheedled Lavender into letting go her frustration in song. Using the _Sonorus_ charm Ivy started with _Baby Come to Me_ by Regina Belle, Mitzi was next with _I Still Believe_ by Mariah Carey, but Lavender was finally pissed off at Percy so she went with I'd Rather Be Alone by Karyn White. Finally there was the grand finale which all three sang, Who Do You Love by Deborah Cox.

 _How could you walk away from me?_

 _Baby you promised you'd never leave_

 _Slept alone since you've been gone_

 _The greatest pain I've ever known_

The racket they made, amplified by the _sonorus_ charm, caused Percy to leave his apartment and pound on her door.

"What the fuck is all that CATERWAULING?!" he yelled, sounding extremely annoyed. It was the first Lavender had ever heard him curse out loud. "LAVENDER, open this damned door!"

All three girls were cackling loudly, as Lavender opened the door, she instantly glared at him.

"Is there a problem, Mr Weasley?"

"Yes there's a problem, I'm trying to have a conversation and I can't hear myself think." He hissed in displeasure, looking around at them.

"We're sorry, Percy," they lied in a well versed chorus.

"I'm really sorry, _not_ , that we interrupted your…uh, conversation," Lavender said meanly, her eyes narrowed in restrained anger.

Giving her a final glare he stormed out, slamming the door as he went.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Later that night, after a long soak in her bath, she settled on her bed to read a new muggle paranormal romance that Mitzi had loaned her, when Percy's ocelot patronus soared into the room,

" _We need to talk. Come over immediately, it's important."_

Heaving a sigh she grabbed a robe, pulling it on. Percy only sent his patronus when it concerned work. Taking up her wand, she left her apartment, warding her door before she entered Percy's.

He was pacing when she entered his sitting room.

"Yesterday, when you saw me with Penelope you seemed upset. Did my brother say something unpleasant to you?"

His casual mention of Penelope got her hackles up.

"Ron and his wife are pretentious assholes and what they said… you have a good imagination, use it!" she uttered bitterly.

"Lavender, as my employee and friend, you are my business. If my family has disrespected you, it is my job to enlighten them of their error," he said slowly in the guise of speaking to a child.

"Enlighten them! How about I enlighten you, Percy? You talk about your family as if they're so perfect, but I've seen first-hand how they disrespect you, and you do nothing!" she yelled, her eyes glowing, "I know how you believe that you should have been the one to die instead of Fred, because _everybody loves Fred_ right."

"Don't talk about Fred that way!" Percy grated through his teeth.

But Lavender had had enough, "You go around kissing their asses and they don't deserve it. Instead of being happy, you make yourself miserable, searching in terrible places for love when it's staring you in the face! Fred died with a smile on his face, he was happy! Why would you want to tarnish that, why would anyone?"

When he grabbed her upper arms she realised she'd gone too far. His breathing was harsh as he glared down into her face, "I'm ' _searching in terrible places for love'_ what about you Lavender? Tell me…what did _Nev-Nev_ do to take care of you last night?"

Without rational thought of her actions, she pulled roughly away and slapped him, the sound echoed throughout the room.

His head was angled to the side from the force of her slap, the mark already reddening. Percy turned slowly back to her, straightening his glasses, his eyes glittered with rage. Lavender's mind raced, she was part werewolf, she could take most people in a fight; especially during a full moon, but she slowly stepped back as Percy stalked toward her. He was bigger than her and he was all male… he was all muscle. At the intense heat of his glare, self-preservation won out and she turned and ran out his apartment.

She would have escaped, but she'd forgotten she had stupidly put up her wards. There was no time to get a hold of her wand as Percy pulled her around, bent slightly and tossed her over his shoulder; taking her back into his apartment.

 _What the…gods, this is turning me on. Go to the bedroom, please the bedroom. Yes!_

He head for his bedroom, kicked open the door and she yelped as he carelessly dropped her on the bed, his breathing uneven. Her body had a mind of its own as it tried desperately to crawl away.

 _Where the hell are you going?_

He seized one of her legs, pulled her toward him, flipped her to her back and hovered over her. Completely purposely-by-accident forgetting her wand, she tried to fight him off with her fists. Thumping and pushing at his chest, slapping him again and finally nipping his arm.

With a growl of frustration Percy dropped all his weight on her and grasped her arms, holding them over her head in a locked fist. Both were gasping harshly by now, and Lavender whimpered in defeat.

 _He makes me feel so... weak!_

At this thought a hot flood of liquid gushed between her legs.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Her eyes widened as she stared in wonder at him, silently willing him to do more. Lavender gasped at the look of savage pleasure in his eyes at her surrender, before he lowered his head and hungrily devoured her lips.

His length strained against his trousers at her soft, mewling cries as his mouth trailed hot kisses to her neck and throat, which she'd exposed as she tilted her head back. He trailed lower, but was hampered by her clothing. Assured of her cooperation, Percy released her arms and grabbed his wand; flicking it twice, he banished their clothing.

Lavender remained as he'd left her, with her arms thrown carelessly above her head and now gloriously naked. Her naturally tanned body was completely free of hair. It shone with a healthy glow from the soft lighting, which originated from a single _lumos_ orb hovering near the bed.

Her eyes were glued to his body, which was perfectly defined and she savoured her first look. He really was all muscle. Her eyes trailed from the well-formed and sexy pectorals to his tight abs and slim waist. Then they were stuck for a while at the definition of those _pussy-tingling_ lines that formed his pelvis and made her want to drool.

 _I really hope I'm not drooling._

She licked her lips, nope, no drool, but the sight of her reaction to his body, encouraged him to return to the bed and crawl to hover over her.

His look was possessive as he stared down at her, his blue eyes flickering with anticipation behind his glasses. He watched as she licked her lips eagerly as he lowered his face to hers. Grabbing a handful of her silken tresses, he tightened his hold to ensure she looked into his eyes. He wanted no misunderstandings,

"After tonight," he whispered against her lips, "the only man who'll be 'taking care of you' is me," and he crushed his lips against hers, silencing her weak protestations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lavender wanted to refuse his claim on her, he was back with Penelope after all, but she couldn't help but feel a little thrilled.

 _Is he using me before he commits himself to her?_ Alas! The answer to that question would have to wait.

His skilful hands and lips robbed her of any other coherent thought. Her body shuddered and trembled as he stroked her bare flesh, tugging a taut, pink nipple into his hot mouth. Her fingers twisted in his hair as his head shifted lower, his lips tracing a scorching route over her stomach, her breaths escaped in short gasps.

Percy glanced up at Lavender as she gasped and moaned. He wanted to slip his cock between those lips but there was time enough for that later, much later. This moment was for her, to show her that she belonged only to him; his research on female werewolves revealed that a strong female would select a strong alpha and he wanted, no…he needed to be that for her. No Longbottom, no Ron! She was his!

His hands were possessive as he grasped her legs, and pushing them open he buried his tongue into her core. He moaned in pleasure at the taste of her, it was as intoxicating as elf made wine.

"Percy!" Lavender screamed and her hips bucked under him, her fingers tugging at his hair, but he ruthlessly grabbed her butt cheeks pulling her into his sucking lips and tongue and nibbling teeth. Her moans became sobs of ecstasy as her orgasm struck.

She was still coming when he flipped her over onto her knees and slammed his cock into her, sinking balls deep.

"Oh fuck, Lavender!" his yell was hoarse as his head was thrown back. He ground himself into her relishing the feel of her pussy walls tightening around him.

Lavender revelled in the sensation of his thick cock buried inside her to the hilt. His fingers were twisted into her hair now as he pounded into her, grunting harshly.

She enjoyed the possessive way he was taking her. She'd never liked it this way before, but with Percy it felt right, so fucking right. He was leaning over her now, panting loudly in her ear as he continued to slam into her from behind, gripping her hips tightly.

"You belong to me, mine, and no one else all mine!"

A light switched on in her head.

 _Enough of this!_

In a surprising show of strength, she flipped him to his back, and instantly sank onto his pulsing cock. She drove her hips into his as she bounced up and down.

"Fuck baby, yes," he gritted through his teeth and as Lavender continued to bounce and grind on his length, he muttered obscenities senselessly.

They were close to the edge now and Lavender, her eyes glowing, leaned forward, clenching her muscles around him as she rode him unrelentingly.

"After tonight," she breathed, "once there's no more Penelope, I'm all yours!"

"Oh gods…wha… who?" his hips were slamming up into her and they panted and groaned and they ground against each other. With loud echoing cries they came simultaneously.

As Lavender slumped beside him, he pulled her back into his arms and as she laid her head on his chest she passed out with a sigh of satisfaction.

 **~ ~ O ~ ~**

They made lusty-love all night. Lavender didn't know what else to call it. It had been so intense. At one point she had even returned the favour and woke him with his cock deep in her throat. She chuckled softly as she made the coffee, remembering his stunned but happy face. She jumped as Percy slipped up behind her squeezing her against him.

"Share the joke," he ordered as he kissed her neck.

"Nothing to share" she replied easily, "are you ready for your coffee, Mr Weasley?"

A frown marred his forehead as he tuned her in his arms to get a good look at her face.

"What's with the 'Mr Weasley' stuff?"

Lavender schooled her features into an innocent wide eyed look.

"Well I'm still your Personal Assistant aren't I, or don't I have a job anymore?"

Percy scoffed, fixing his glasses on his face.

"Of course you're still my Personal Assistant technically speaking," he droned, reverting to his pompous-git persona, "although, preceding our, dare I say, vigorous endeavours last night, I was under the assumption that…what is it, why are you laughing?"

Lavender giggled uncontrollably, "I can't believe I missed that!" she gasped through her chuckles. His face reddened as he realised what she was saying. She lost her smile at the look on his face.

"Percy, I'm sorry…I wasn't making fun of you."

"No, I know, I just…" he paused as he guided her to the living room sofa, "I just realised what you meant about my brothers. The difference between you and them is blatantly obvious. They would have told me to shut up by the word 'technically'."

"I'm sorry for what I said about Fred. It wasn't my place."

"It was… it is your place, you're my best friend and you were right. I _was_ feeling guilty that I had lived when Fred died. No one would have missed me. I was a stuck up bastard remember," he raised his hand to cut off her protests, "I don't feel that way anymore, not since I met you, Lavender. You befriended me, cared for me and listened to my ramblings when no one else could be bothered."

Lavender sat quietly in awe as Percy continued speaking, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

"Don't get me wrong, my family loves me and I love them, so I can understand that they find me and my conversations too long-winded and time consuming, especially when they could be doing something fun." He paused as she leaned into his chest, hugging him to her.

"There are times, however, when I wished they'd take the time to understand me the same way. They don't talk to me about quidditch, and I love quidditch. I can be as much fun as Fred and George if they would just pay attention," he said this so softly and dejectedly, she felt her eyes tear up.

"Percy, I know this may not mean much coming from me, but you're a great guy and no offence, but if you would just be yourself and stop kissing their asses, they'll quicker sit up and pay attention," she wiped her eyes as she looked up into his face, "and even if they don't see what I see, Percy, it doesn't matter because I love you just the way you are."

"You love me?" he asked as he stared at her intensely.

Lavender froze, _Did I say 'I love you'? "I love you just…" yeah… yeah I said it._

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

Her world stopped, _WHAT?_

"What are you talking about? You've been trying to get back with Penelope," she accused as she left his side on the sofa and crossed to the fireplace staring glumly into it. "You kissed her," she whispered.

"Lavender, Penelope and I are just friends. She was actually the one helping me to win you. Ever since we met at the agency I've wanted you, Lavender."

She turned to look at him, her eyes full of hurt and confusion, "If you wanted me, why did you kiss her?"

"I needed to know if you cared for me."

"I've been showing you that I cared since that night at The Mysty Haze," she stated, flinging up her arms.

"I know, but we _had_ said we were pretending and I needed proof."

"So I guess my storming out of the burrow in tears was proof enough for you?"

He had the grace to look ashamed, "Yes it was and I'm so sorry I hurt you, Lavender," he whispered gently and he pulled her close and wiped tears she hadn't known were falling, from her eyes, "I promise if you give me the chance, I will never hurt you again," he paused as he pulled something from his pocket, staring intently into her eyes, he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"YES! Oh my god! Yes!" she screamed, her hands fanning frantically in front her face.

Luckily, Percy was startled from his kneeling position, so he was standing when she launched herself into his arms.

He chuckled, as she kissed his face repeatedly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"So you'll marry me right, I'm just guessing here,"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Just so you know, I love you, Lavender Brown,"

"I love you too Percy Weasley. Now shut up already and kiss me!"

He tossed her over his shoulder, and strode into the bedroom before kissing her thoroughly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

As it so happened, Penelope's father had crafted their wedding bands and Lavender's engagement ring. Penelope had been delivering them that day she and the girls had put on the _Sonorus_ Concerto, as Percy liked to call it.

Ivy and Mitzi had of course been her maids of honour – it would have been detrimental to her health if she had chosen between them – at their wedding, while George stood for Percy.

At the reception, during their dance, she looked across the room at Mitzi dancing with Charlie and Ivy dancing with George. Lavender frowned as she saw an apprehensive look cross Ivy's face and following her gaze, she gasped at the possessive gleam in Bill Weasley's eyes as they impaled Ivy. This was the first time she'd ever seen her confident friend so…terrified. But she was unconcerned, Bill would never hurt her.

Lavender's eyes fell on Ron and Hermione. It was almost a feeling of déjà vu, almost. Percy noted the direction of her glowing glare, and spoke softly.

"Don't fret love, they wouldn't dare make a scene," he scowled at them and they hurriedly looked away.

"I know, but I can't help remembering the nasty things they said to me," she paused at the roguish grin on Percy's lips, "what are you thinking, Mr Weasley?"

Percy chuckled, "I was thinking, Mrs Weasley, that if they'd started paying more attention to me years ago instead of months ago, they would have known better than to mess with you," his eyes took on a wicked gleam, "thanks to your help, they're beginning to see exactly how much Fred and I had in common. They're afraid, they're very afraid."

Lavender giggled at his evil look. Personally, she thought he was worse that Fred. Nobody EVER suspected or expected a prank from Percy.

He was closer to his family now than he'd ever been, after he'd taken his parents aside, expressing his state of mind. After much tears and hugging and tears again – especially from Molly – they'd started communicating more with their emotionally neglected son.

When he'd announced his engagement to Lavender, there were genuine congratulations - from all except Ron and Hermione - and a Weasley family get-together to celebrate.

Lavender sighed, and she laid her head on her husband's shoulder as they danced slowly, "I'm so glad you found me Percy. I never thought I'd have a family and friends again," she said softly thinking of Neville and now Penelope, who was growing on her.

"I'm glad I saw you before you could escape to freedom behind that reception desk too," he chuckled, and then he held her chin tilting her face as he stared lovingly into her eyes, "our family is whole now."

Lavender smiled a secret smile as she furtively rubbed her tummy.

 _Not yet my love, our family is just starting._

 **The End**


End file.
